Takedown
April 11, 2014 Kazakhstani Desert Captain Scott Phillips, Task Force 141 Phillips looked onto the Ultranationalist Compound below him in the valley, studying the guard locations and noting them inside his head. He and his team were going to need them for the snatch and grab mission to actually go as planned, or else there was going to be a lot of angry, heavily-armed Russians on their asses. His team's target, an enigmatic Arms Dealer nicknamed "Phantom" from somewhere in Central Asia, who was selling the Ultranationalist's NATO and American weaponary for their terrorist attacks and guerilla war againist the Russian Federation. 141 had been sent out here after a recent attack on the Russian Parliament with XM25's and M36's. A big no-no for the Task Force's top officials. Phillips took a breath of fresh air before putting his eyes back into the binoculars, and found something interesting. Hoho!, he thought. What do we have here? He put his binoculars down on the dirt, and clicked on his radio, "Campbell, this is Phillips; seems like our Ultranationalist friends have some new Merc buddies down there with them. Guess Phantom thought they couldn't protect him well enough, I guess?" Phillips waited, then got his reply. "Bloody hell, who are those blokes down there anyway?" "I don't know who the hell they are, but I know they aren't going to invite for Buds. We're going to have to do this quickly and silently, so follow my lead." Phillips got out of his cover from behind the bushes, his desert camo covered perfectly in sandy, rocky terrain as he moved. The three operatives followed him close behind, moving as he did. He slowly moved over rocks and the desert bushes that coated the whole mountainside. All the while he kept his eyes on the town below the team, watching as both Mercs and Ultranationalists took out Metal Cases into the main building in the town. There were sentries every two houses or so, which made the mission even harder than most. Of course, nothing was to hard for TF 141. Phillips' team arrived at small mound, where they had a clear view of one of the many entrances into the town. Scott looked at his surroundings, two guards on the roof, one smoking a cigarette at the entrance. This mission wasn't going to be a quiet one either, there were too many guards around the town. It was going to have to be a swift attack straight into the town, leaving "Phantom" with his pants still down. Phillips turned on his radio, "Campbell, it looks like we're going with the alternative. You all know what you have to do." "Roger that," Campbell replied. Phillips grabbed his M4A1, and aimed it the mercenaries on top of the roof. He waited for the exact moment to fire, the pressure all the time building up inside of him. The fight was already making his adrenaline flow through his blood. He fired a bullet through one of the merc's necks, sending him backwards holding his bleeding neck as he fell. The two remaining guards, as well as the rest of the town, went into red-alert; firing into the desert randomly. It was easy pickings for Scott and his team, who quickly took the remaining two out in a volley of shots. Scott quickly ordered his team to move out, as the sounds of gunfire and grenade explosions rocked the small town's buildings. Scott quickly moved through the small door, firing a small number of shots into the house in front of him. An Ultranationalist, filled with shots, fell down onto the dirt road below. Scott peeked around the corner to see where the meeting house was, and ducked just as a volley of heavy machine gun fire plastered the wall. He breathed calmly, and took another look. He managed to see a Mercenary to the house adjacent to his face, black sunglasses as all, aimming his MK46 staight at him. Scott quickly took cover again, again hearing the sounds of bullets hit the side of stone house. "Zander," he said professionally to the operative next to him ,"hand me the 320." Zander handed Scott the small grenade launcher, already loaded, which he took quickly. The sound of gunfire from Team 2 made him nervous, so he new he had to act quickly. With one graceful motion, Scott popped out from behind cover, aimmed, and sent a grenade launcher straight into the Merc's position. Dust and stone began to settle on the ground as Scott's team ran through, taking fire from various positions and buildings. Scott fired his rifle into windows and rooftops, but the cramped roadway proved to be a challenge. Category:FanFiction